


Good Boy

by songmingis



Category: NCT (Band), Nctzen, SMTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Awkward, Confessions, Dorm Life - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, New Year’s, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Roomates, Short Chapters, Sm Halloween Party, alcohol use, nct smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingis/pseuds/songmingis
Summary: Mark had known that he felt a little different towards Yuta lately; it wasn’t the normal brotherly love he had for him in the past. It was more than that. But Mark was not going to confess. It would ruin things.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Yumark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

They both have wanted this for a long time. For at least a year, probably. Yuta had vaguely brought up his feelings to, at the time, his best friend, Mark Lee, in mid-2019 when they were promoting Superhuman. Backstage, before the performance, Mark was sitting on Yuta’s lap, oblivious to the fact he had wanted to devour him right then and there. The two were on their phones, showing each other stupid NCTzen tweets they came across, Mark’s little giggle turning heads from the older members who were curious as to when the pair were going to admit they had feelings for each other. Between the secret glances, soft touches, and apparent separation anxiety on Yuta’s end of things, it was painfully obvious that there was something going on behind the scenes. Especially since they were roommates at the time. Yuta’s arms were tightly wrapped around Mark’s lower waist, unconsciously rubbing his fingers up and down in a slow place. Mark felt his breath hitch when Yuta went a little too low for his comfort, but he attempted to cover the embarrassment up with a cough. Yuta kept his hands in place, continuing to move his long, slender fingers.

Mark had known that he felt a little different towards Yuta lately; it wasn’t the normal brotherly love he had for him in the past. It was more than that. But Mark was not going to confess. It would ruin things. However, he also realized that keeping these feelings and urges in were driving him crazy and ruining him. He would never forget the Saturday night before promotions started. Yuta had suggested they shower together to save time after a late-night schedule, as the pair were exhausted. Mark instantly blushed and looked down at the floor, “Uh, yeah, sure, hah.” Yuta smiled at the shorter boy and gestured for him to follow him into the bathroom. They both stripped as the water ran, occasionally glancing at one another and laughing awkwardly. Things went as awkwardly as they should for two grown men showering together simply to save time after a long day; they were barely looking at each other and seemed to be in a hurry to escape the close proximity. However, neither of them truly wanted to go. Reluctantly, Yuta turned off the hot water and left the shower without looking back at or acknowledging Mark. He needed to leave that hot, wet, small space before he did something he was going to regret.

“Five minutes, boys,” one of the NCT managers cautioned. All nine of them simultaneously nodded or grunted in response to the warning. The makeup artists were rushing to finish Taeyong’s intricate eye look for the stage, Taeil’s hair did not want to cooperate, and Jungwoo somehow could not find his pants. It was chaos. But by being with Mark, Yuta felt no stress at all. He was so happy to have his favorite person so close to him. Even if that person had no idea that he was so loved and admired by the person he was currently sat on.

Soon enough, all of the boys were done getting styled (miraculously, Jungwoo had located his pants) and were lined up to get on stage and greet their fans before getting into formation. Mark looked exceptionally nervous, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lower lip. “Hey. Are you alright, baby?” Yuta had asked him in a soft voice, right next to his ear. His long arm was draped over Mark’s small shoulders, making both of them slightly heated.

“Wha-yeah I-I’m okay,” Mark responded, visibly flustered by the sudden drop of a pet name.

“Good boy. I love you,” Yuta tousled Mark’s blonde waves and smirked at him right before the group was ushered out onto the stage. Mark was shocked.

_What the fuck was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them brought it up for several months. Mark had been thinking about Yuta calling him a good boy and telling him he loved him. He was probably just messing around, right? Mark had completely over-thought it, right? He asked himself those questions every single time he felt the need to excuse himself to the bathroom after Yuta looked at or touched him in a certain way. Everytime he unzipped his pants and forcefully jerked himself off within minutes to avoid suspicion. Everytime he secretly watched Yuta in the shower; the water droplets and soap suds traveled all over his body in all the places Mark wished he could feel and taste. 

Mark didn’t even tell his closest friends in the group about how he was feeling, until he got absolutely shitfaced at the SM Christmas Party. He had been downing all the alcohol he could find and was not stopping any time soon. Johnny noticed Mark was basically drowning himself in liquor, so he asked him what was going on. Mark had hugged him and incoherently yelled, “Yuta.” Johnny figured his younger brother was just loopy, so he took him back to his dorm and let him sleep off his drunkenness. Once the younger woke up in the early afternoon, his head was buzzing and everything was painfully bright for his sensitive eyes. Johnny was already up drinking his coffee at his desk. Mark stretched and yawned, gaining Johnny’s attention.

“Oh, good morning,” Johnny walked towards the bed and gave Mark some pain killers, “Take three.” Mark obeyed and swallowed them down with the bitter coffee his bandmate was holding. 

“Thanks, dude. God, why did I drink so much?” Mark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly to put his glasses on. 

“I don’t know,” Johnny sipped his drink, “You were really fucked up though. You weren’t even making any sense. I asked why you were drinking like a fish and you just said ‘Yuta’”.

“I said _what_?” Mark’s cheeks flushed immediately and his eyes widened in shock.

“Um…what’s the big deal with Yuta? Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“N-no. I don’t know. I uh...guess I was really drunk,” Mark sputtered. 

“Why are you blushing then, Mark? Got a crush?” Johnny joked. He soon realized that this was not a joking matter when Mark looked at the comforter with a blank expression while he licked his lips nervously. “Fuck...do you really? I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know. I thought you guys were just...I don’t know. Like that?” Johnny began to pat Mark’s back, “Have you told him?” 

Mark shook his head, “No. I don’t think he feels the same about me. I don’t want to fuck things up. He is my best friend after all,” He looked up at Johnny, “other than your dumbass.”

Johnny figured he shouldn’t slap Mark in retaliation for his comment, as he normally would have, “How long have you felt this way about him?”

“God, I don’t know. Too long. Since like last year.”

“You should tell him, Mark. Sooner than later. At least get it off your chest for your own benefit, if nothing else.”

“He might think I’m weird or something, What if he never talks to me again?”

“You know he wouldn’t do that. He clearly cares about you too much, Mark. Would it make you feel better if we came up with a plan?” 

Mark nodded, “I guess so.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was New Year’s Eve and all nine boys were in a common room at their company building, cuddled up on the couches and watching the cheesiest movies they could find on Netflix. Johnny and Mark had actually come up with a plan a few days before: Mark was going to be alone with Yuta at some point (Johnny was going to watch from afar to make sure Mark didn’t chicken out), lay his head on his shoulder, and ask him if he liked anyone. They both knew it was a rather juvenile way to confess to someone or ask about their feelings, but after an hour or so of planning, they had nothing else. 

Mark was on a couch wedged between Yuta and Johnny, all three of them cuddled up under a thick blanket. Yuta had his arm on the back of the couch, occasionally grazing his fingers on Mark’s shoulder blades. Mark was so fucking nervous, but it was almost eleven thirty, which was when Mark told Johnny he would follow through with the plan.

John cleared his throat to get Mark focused on the present moment, “I’m gonna go get some more beer. You guys want anything?” he questioned, gently shoving the blanket off of his legs. 

“Yeah, I was actually just about to make myself another drink, man. I’ll come with you,” Yuta declared. Both Johnny and Mark’s faces sunk; their plan was getting set back. 

“Hey, I can get it for you, uh...what do you want?”

“I’ll just come with you, John,” Yuta blurted, a slight sense of urgency in his voice, already grabbing the taller’s hand and making their way to the dorm kitchen. 

Mark furrowed his brows, deep in thought. 

_Goddammit._

* * *

Johnny tried his best to seem nonchalant about the whole situation: Mark’s confession plan falling through and Yuta tightly gripping his hand on their way to the kitchen. 

“I really can just make you whatever you want myself, dude,” Johnny awkwardly chuckled as he released Yuta’s hand once they were in the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a beer for himself, thinking for a second, and grabbing another for Mark, who would probably benefit from some alcohol in his system in his nervous state. 

“I didn’t actually want anything,” Yuta looked down at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his black and white striped shirt. 

_Okay, what the fuck is going on?_

“Wh-,” Johnny was so lost, “Okay.”

“I just wanted to tell you something,” Yuta mumbled, still purposely avoiding eye contact with his bandmate. 

Johnny opened up his can of beer, taking a quick swig before responding, “Oh? What’s up?”

“Do you think Mark has kind of been...off lately? He seems kinda distant and I don’t know what to do. Has he told you anything? I just feel like I messed up or something,” Yuta was speaking at a hundred miles an hour, spilling out all of his thoughts at once. 

Johnny began to stutter nervously, “Uh, well. No? I mean, what have you noticed? Uh, yeah? What?” _Smooth, John…_ , “What did you do?”

“He’s been acting almost like a stranger since our promotions ended. I think I might have taken the flirting or whatever too far? I don’t know, dude, I’m just freaking out,” Yuta thought about Mark sitting on his lap and him being all lovey with him. 

“Man, I don’t fucking know. I miss him,” he said shyly, and in a hushed tone, Yuta told Johnny, “I love him.”

Johnny almost spit his beer out all over the kitchen floor, which would have been to Doyoung’s dismay, but thankfully he just ended up coughing after swallowing the alcohol, “Wait, what? Like in a friend way…or?”

“No.” 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Mark sat in the dorm common room, growing increasingly worried about what Yuta could possibly be saying to Johnny or vice versa. He felt his breathing pattern go irregular, taking auick shallow breaths. What if Johnny told him and now Yuta will hate him forever? What if this ruins the group? What if they disband? What if-

He was about to throw up. Walking quickly to the bathroom connected to his room, Mark had no clear thoughts except that he was freaking out. As soon as he locked the door, he flung himself in front of the toilet and threw up. A lot. “What the fuck,” he whispered desperately. “At least I made it in the toilet.”

“Hey, Mark? What’s wrong, man?” It was Jaehyun’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Uh, I dunno. I uh, kinda just threw up.”

“Can I come in and help you clean up?”

“No it’s okay. Uh...I think I’m just gonna sleep or something. I guess I drank too much. Happy New Year, dude,” Mark hadn’t even had anything to drink that night and Jaehyun knew it.

“Mark, you didn’t dri-,” he started.

“Goodnight, Jaehyun,” Mark had a firm tone in his voice that caught his older bandmate off guard.

“Night. Feel better then, Markie,” Jaehyun returned to the common room, confused.

* * *

Yuta was close to tears, sitting on Johnny’s bed, telling him how much he cared about his Mark Lee. He claimed that he had known he had feelings for him since they met, but he tried to hide them as much as possible for years, in fear of making him uncomfortable. However, once Mark subtly came out to the group a year prior as “open to anything”, Yuta felt more comfortable flirting with him.

“It started out innocently, I guess. I just wanted to like, kiss him and hold his hand. I don’t know, John. I know it sounds stupid I don’t even know what I’m saying at this point,” Yuta sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Johnny had no idea about Yuta’s feelings for Mark, but looking back, he could definitely see the signs. The two were always suspiciously close to each other, constantly touching hands, thighs, arms, stomachs, whatever. Johnny just assumed they were closer friends than he thought, but they really never spent that much time together compared to the other best friend pairs like Haechan and Mark or Yuta and Taeil. Sometimes Yuta would whisper something in Mark’s ear, leading to the younger blushing profusely. Johnny always thought that the sweet nothings were bad jokes or simply poking fun at Mark for something.

_How did I not notice this shit?_

“Y’know what? I’m just gonna go talk to him about it. I need to get this off of my chest,” Yuta stood up with determination, making his way towards the bedroom door. Johnny raised his can of beer in Yuta’s direction as a sort of salute, excited for the outcome.

* * *

Yuta walked down the hall to Mark’s room, both his mind and heart racing. A million what-ifs passed through his head, convincing him that everything will be ruined if he told Mark how he felt about him, how he thought about him all the time, how he kissed other people thinking of him, how he laid in bed night after night wishing it was Mark’s hand instead of his stroking his cock desperately, how he-

_I need to tell him now or I will never fucking stop freaking out._

Yuta braced himself and opened the door quietly, as the members rarely, if ever, knocked before entering a room.

“Hey, Mark? I need to tell you something,” Yuta didn’t even wait to see if Mark was aware of what was going on. He wanted to get all his feelings out at once. “I have been in love with you for such a long time and I just want you to know that I-,” Mark was suspiciously quiet.

Yuta walked towards his bed and looked at the unmoving form under the covers, eyes closed and slight snoring coming from his mouth, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Yuta whispered in defeat, backing out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.


End file.
